You're Special
by BadWolfIsMe
Summary: What happens when Rose asks about the Doctor's companions. dunno when it fits in with the Doctor Who RTD has us addicted to. a little Rose/10 fluff. implied sexual actions - nothing too bad though!


**just some random rubbish i wrote when the ideas wouldn't leave me alone.**

**a bit of 10/Rose fluff for ya!**

**please review!!**

* * *

"So… all this time… did you ever… find anyone else?" Rose asked, carefully. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd prefer the answer to be. She didn't want him to be alone, but she wasn't sure whether she could bare it if he had replaced her.

"Um…" the Doctor said, scratching his head. Should he tell her? He decided yes, she deserved the truth, "Well, when I'd finished saying goodbye a woman called Donna Noble turned up in the TARDIS. Someone had been feeding her humon particles,"

"Oh, right. So, did she stay?" Rose questioned, honestly wanting to know now. She wanted to hear what her Doctor had been up to.

"No. I asked her, but she didn't want to. Found someone else, though. Martha Jones," the Doctor replied, his face almost lighting up as he said her name, "She was brilliant… not a patch on you, of course… but brilliant! She didn't stay for long… all got a bit much for her in the end. But she's good, she's happy. Working for Torchwood now, with Jack…" the Doctor trailed off, suddenly aware of Rose's eyes searching his face, looking for something, "Then I found Donna again. She had been looking for me…" again, he trailed off, seeing something in Rose that hadn't been there before. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was something he didn't like to see on her face.

"So you didn't miss me too much then!" she said, eventually, trying to sound jokey and happy, like they used to, but there was something at the back of her voice.

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, but that just made it worse.

"Of course I… Everyday I… You were…" he tried, and then he realised what it was in Rose that he didn't like.

He slipped his hand into hers, using the other hand to brush the side of her face, forcing her to look at him, "Rose, not a day went by when I didn't think of you. You were always on my mind. I missed you every second of every day, and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of you. Living a happy and filling life somewhere. You gave me the strength to carry on, and if I thought for even a second that there was even the slightest chance that you could get back I would've taken it in an instant," he paused, his finger sweeping across her cheek, brushing away a tear Rose hadn't even noticed was there, "Do you believe me?" he asked.

When she didn't reply, he asked again, "Do you believe me?"

Rose paused for a moment, then nodded softly against his hand.

"Rose, tell me you believe me…" he whispered. It was only then that Rose realised just how close they were standing, and if she moved slightly…

"I believe you!" Rose whispered, breathless as if he had asked her if she loved him, a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Good…" he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, as if he wasn't paying attention, he angled her head slightly and bent down, just brushing her lips with his.

Then, as suddenly as he began, the Doctor moved back, and was standing just apart from her, holding both her hands in both of his, like the kiss – could it even be called that? – had never happened.

Rose looked up at him, and saw a surprised expression on his face, as though he couldn't quite believe what he had just done.

"Sorry…" he whispered, letting go of one of her hands to ruffle up his hair in confusion, "Sorry…"

Rose smiled, "Don't be," she said, grabbing his tie and pulling him to her, their lips crashing together at last.

Both poured everything they had into that kiss. The kiss that lasted for hours…or minuets…or seconds…neither could be sure, but, to be honest, neither did cared.

Rose wondered briefly, whether the Doctor had kissed any of his other companions like this before, but as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she found she didn't care.

He had companions before her, he had companions after her, and he was sure to have more companions long after she was dead and buried, but she had no doubt that he would remember her. And that night he proved just that.

Just before she fell asleep, safe in his arms, Rose heard the Doctor whisper in her ear, "You're special, Rose Tyler. Never let anyone tell you any different. You'll always be special…" and then she slept.

**The End.**

**For anyone who has someone special.**


End file.
